1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to alignment of a cut guide. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for remote alignment of a cut guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cut guides may be utilized in various orthopaedic procedures to provide guidance for cutting a bone or other anatomical structure.